


soju cheers for President Park

by adularescence (cocomoraine)



Series: Files from the Blue House [2]
Category: 60일 지정생존자 | Designated Survivor: 60 Days (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Park Mu Jin needs help managing his six adult children of a staff, Park Soo Kyo need hugs, Seriously this is a mess, unbeated because I don't want to be a bother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocomoraine/pseuds/adularescence
Summary: "We're not even supposed to be under the influence when inside the Blue House. That's illegal, and would get us all fired and imprisoned."That one time the senior staff of President Park Mu-Jin accidentally got drunk, or how Park Mu-Jin babysat six adults.
Series: Files from the Blue House [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070204
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	soju cheers for President Park

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what inspired this, probably my drinking session during the holidays. 
> 
> Korean is not my first language, so, please do forgive me for any inconsistencies. 
> 
> Here is a trashpile crack born out of alcohol induced delusion! 🌻

***

"What did you say, Namwook?"

Everyone stopped eating and turned towards Kim Nam-Wook, the reactions ranging from concerned to mildly terrified.

"Like I said, I only found this out two minutes ago, don't come for my head, Cha."

Cha Young-Jin rolled his eyes. 

"The cucumber juice tasted funny on my tongue, so I asked the staff on how and what are the ingredients. So, naturally, they showed me the process, and I noticed that the supposed to be cucumber juice was not truly a cucumber juice."

Park Soo-Kyo looked at his glass, as if expecting something to jump at it, and shake him awake. 

"It was cucumber juice, per se, but when I inspected the label and ingredients, I did notice it contained alcohol. It was a cucumber soju after all."

Secretary Cha massaged his forehead. "How come no one noticed it has alcohol content in the first place?"

Kim Nam-Wook smiled. Youngjin felt a vein throbbing in his forehead. "It nearly has the same packaging as the original cucumber juice that has no alcohol content. If it makes you all feel better, President Park didn't drink any of it because he's still en route from the ribbon cutting ceremony, AND, I did read the label and it said it only has 7.5% alcohol content."

"This is a huge breach in security. What if President Park drank this?"

It was Jeong Soo-Jun who suddenly spoke out. "Wait. Did you say it only has 7.5% alcohol content?"

"Yes."

"But, this is my second glass."

Youngjin frowned at Soojun. He took a deep breath. 

Secretary Min gulped. "I had a second glass awhile ago."

Sookyo was looking as he was going to faint anytime soon. "Me too."

Chief Ahn still drank from the same glass. "This is my third one, might as well get black out drunk while at it."

Namwook smiled, all teeth. "This is my fourth glass."

Cha put his head in his hands. "No wonder you still find this whole situation hilarious."

"It is hilarious. Imagine the senior staff of the Blue House accidentally getting drunk while on duty."

Youngjin turned a murderous look at him. "We're not even supposed to be under the influence when inside the Blue House. That's illegal, and would get us all fired and imprisoned."

Sookyo immediately stood up. "It was an accident. No one wanted to get drunk while on duty. Maybe the kitchen staff got confused on the label so they thought they are serving the same old cucumber juice."

"They're still getting a reprimand for this, I'll find out who's behind this, when my head stops spinning."

Soojun looked at Youngjin, concerned. "How many have you had?"

Everyone turned to him. He massaged his forehead.

"I was drinking this juice since I was typing at my office. This is my fifth glass."

Everyone looked torn between being amazed at Youngjin's alcohol tolerance, or be horrified at the idea that the Chief Presidential Secretary was drunk already. 

Namwook whistled. "I wish to have that alcohol tolerance, seriously. He's drunk, yet, he's still thinking about national security, and President Park."

"Namwook, you're not helping."

"Okay." Soojun stood up. "Stop drinking it, just, stop. We need to clear the alcohol in our system. Drink water, coffee, anything. We have 20 mins before President Park arrives here. We should at least be functional and sober by then."

Chief Ahn took one last sip from the cucumber juice in question. "You can't miraculously be sober under 20 mins. You can only be functional. The only thing we can do now is hope no major decisions would be made by either us or President Park in the last few hours before he goes home. And, not to do anything stupid."

Secretary Min added, "Also, hoping that no national crisis will arise until this is completely flushed out of our system."

Youngjin pointed at each of them in return, "Don't tell President Park. Don't tell President Park."

Everyone nodded, then immediately regretted it as the headache manifested to them. 

Sookyo did some breathing exercises. "Be functional, even if not sober. Got it."

"We can do this! What can go wrong?" Namwook brightly asked the team.

Soojun swallowed. Youngjin was still massaging his forehead. Sookyo was breathing in and out. Secretary Min was drinking water. Chief Ahn can only shrug a shoulder.

Agent Kang arriving snapped them all out of their stupor. 

"President Park has arrived, and will proceed to the evening briefing as planned."

_Showtime._

***

Mujin began a mental tally of everything he has done since he came to the Blue House that morning. He also soon began recounting everything he said, both while delivering the address during the ribbon cutting ceremony, and when talking to the Blue House staff before leaving. 

Nothing comes to mind. 

Now, he's confused as to why the staff is acting weird around him, since he returned from the ceremony. 

_Was it something I don't remember saying or doing? Did the media released something about me again?_

Secretary Cha finished delivering the evening brief, and the official rundown of the media's perception on the ribbon cutting ceremony. He tried catching Mr. Cha's eyes, but the secretary kept his eyes down. 

Ms. Jeong was scribbling something in her notebook. Secretary Min is typing in her laptop. Chief Ahn was reshuffling the papers of the civil cases he asked Park to look into awhile ago. Mr. Park was arranging the folders of signed documents, head held down at the end of the table, assisted by Mr. Kim. Both also refused to meet his eyes. 

He cleared his throat. 

Everyone still refused to look at him. 

"Is it something I wasn't aware I did? Or said?"

They all turned to him. It was Ms. Jeong who first met his eyes. She looked guilty. 

She took a deep breath, before answering, "No, President Park, it's not something you did. The ceremony went well, and everything else here in the Blue House run smoothly. Nothing to worry yourself about."

Secretary Cha vouched Soojun's message, "She's right, sir. Everything is well, no need to worry yourself about things."

Park looked at Secretary Min. He nodded his head, and the woman stopped typing, and gently closed the laptop. 

"Yet, since I arrived here a few minutes ago, you all can't even look me in the eye. I, is there something you don't want for me to know?"

The team took a collective breath. Mujin began rubbing his right foot over his left leg. He began rubbing his finger over the pen he's holding. 

Soojun noticed the mannerisms. _A clear sign he's anxious._

"Does it concern national security? If yes, I have the right to know. Is it another scandal about me? Is the NSC planning something without me knowing?"

With every sentence leaving Mujin's mouth, Secretary Cha becomes alarmed, and the rest of the group looks close to also having aneurysms. He immediately stood up, and with a pleading tone, "It's not about you, and it doesn't concern the national security, sir. Please, don't worry, there's technically nothing for you to worry about. You did great today, sir."

Namwook raised an eyebrow. Sookyo softly coughed, which turned into a fullblown coughing fit, prodding Namwook to rub circles in his back, and Ms. Jeong to rush by his side, offering him a glass of water. Secretary Min carefully drank from her own glass, while Chief Ahn looked as if he's again in the moment where he's faced with the president after leaking the information about his dismissal. Secretary Cha stared at Mujin head on, ignoring the happenings around him. 

Mujin looked at him, then towards the commotion at the end of the table, at the trying hard stoicism of the two staff remaining seated. "Mr. Cha."

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you alright? You look pale."

Youngjin smiled, then ducked his head. He immediately regretted the sudden shift, as he winced due to the headache. It didn't miss Mujin's eyesight.

"Mr. Cha, you don't look well."

Youngjin tried to swallow the bile he's feeling. He plastered a pained smile, _the headache is getting worse, damn that drink_ , "I'm fine, sir. No need to worry about my health."

Mujin turned towards the end of the table. Sookyo seems to have regained his self, as he's busy doing breath exercises, Namwook guiding him. "Mr. Park, are you alright?"

Sookyo turned towards him, and sees the president looking at him with such concerned eyes, a frown creasing his forehead. 

The emotions came. He bit his lip.

He sobbed quietly. Ms. Jeong grasped his arm. Mujin looked confused and alarmed.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Park, if I said anything-"

"No."

The broken voice of Park Soo-Kyo resonated in the quiet room, he tried to keep his emotions in check. 

"I think, I'm just tired, Mr. President. But I'll finish this first, and some other work, those can't be left hanging until tomorrow."

"Maybe you definitely need to go home, Mr. Park, if you're tired. You did well today, thank you for assisting me on what to do in the ceremony." Mujin smiled at him 

It was when the dam broke.

Sookyo bursted into tears, immediately reaching for a handkerchief in his inner pocket, wiping and blowing his nose. Ms. Jeong gave him a one armed hug, rubbing his shoulders along the way. 

Mujin is hopelessly lost.

Sookyo continued crying to Soojun. Youngjin continued rubbing his forehead. Secretary Min looked like she's ready to bolt from the room anytime, and Chief Ahn was fidgeting in his seat. 

Kim Nam-Wook laughed. A loud one. 

All of them turned to him, he's laughing so hard, tears were forming at the edges of his eyes. 

"Guys, we're all working for the government, yet, we can't keep a lie to him," he gestured to Park Mu-Jin, "because he's too good to be true, and is so concerned for us, I can't believe this, this is so hilarious."

Youngjin gave him a death glare. Namwook only laughed harder. Soojun looked as if she's not sure what is going on. Sookyo stopped crying, reduced to little sniffles, gave Namwook a stare that reminded Park Mu-Jin of his wife whenever he has some bad news to deliver. Secretary Min dropped her head in the table. Chief Ahn put his head in his hands. 

"What?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, I'm drunk. So is Cha, and Sookyo, and Ms. Jeong here, and Secretary Min and Chief Ahn also. We're all flat faced drunk, yet we tried to be functional, so you wouldn't know, but I guess we're all terrible liars when we're drunk. I'm, we're all so sorry, sir. "

Namwook bowed at Mujin, but then collapsed into a fit of giggles. Mujin turned to Secretary Cha. 

"Drunk? How? It's only 6 pm."

Namwook laughed harder, and Youngjin pulled out his seat, and sat, looking at Mujin. 

"It was an accident, please don't fire us."

And despite his throbbing headache, an emotionally compromised protocol administrator, a seemingly out of his wits presidential spokesperson, an embarassed presidential secretaries and head of civil affairs, Secretary Cha Young-Jin tried to explain to Park Mu-Jin how they got drunk in the middle of the day, and why they shouldn't get suspended.

***

"No one is getting fired."

The team finally breathed a sigh of relief. They were all seated, but Secretary Cha and Namwook removed their coats, and are now slouching in their chairs. Sookyo stared at some indefinite point in the table. 

Soojun looked at Mujin, then smiled a little, "It was very embarrassing for us, but it might be harder for you, especially since you're beating yourself up over something you think you done, and for that, we're all so sorry, sir."

The others echoed the same sentiments. It looks like the "happy phase" of being drunk finally passed, and the team are now on the sombre stage. Mujin smiled.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm impressed, really, especially at Mr. Cha. Despite already being drunk, all of you managed to do your work well, and still handle state affairs. I, I'll never be able to do all of that, well, I think I can't function as a president if I'm flat faced drunk."

A smile graced Secretary Cha's features. Soojun can only look. Kim immediately stood up, and pointed at Cha. "You. I'm not the only one who likes compliments!"

Youngin looked at Namwook, then turned to Mujin, "I am truly sorry for the mess we've created, sir. This won't happen again."

"I know. But I do suggest, to ride out the rest of the drunken stage outside the premises."

They all stared at Mujin. The older man met their stares head on. 

"My treat."

Namwook whooped out loudly. Secretary Min jumped, while Chief Ahn looked as if a large weight was removed from his shoulders. Sookyo laughed, while being bear hugged by Namwook. Soojun smiled at Park, then turned to Youngjin. Only to find the chief presidential secretary looking at her already. 

"Guess we won't be able to have those beers and chicken alone."

Soojun smiled, and looked at the ground. 

Park Mu-Jin's lips curved upwards into a smile. 

_Finally._

***

The night turned out to be quiet memorable. Park Mu-Jin was afraid he will be uptight and awkward around the Blue House staff when they're outside the premises, but soon discovers that his worries were useless, as the conversations and laughter were free flowing. He didn't feel out of place. 

He also discovered so many things that night. Kim Nam-Wook and Park Soo Kyo are actually good singers, also, Secretary Min and Chief Ahn can break the dancefloor, only after a few shots of soju. 

But as he watched the dancing figures of his staff, a laughter bubbling out of him, he did have a few soju shots himself, he looked towards the terrace, the cold air billowing around them. 

Youngjin and Soojun were there, side by side, talking. Soojun laughed, and he saw how Youngjin watched her with pure affection, alcohol really does loosen up people's walls, and allows them to be more open to their emotions.

Mujin smiled, then softly drank from his glass. 

But maybe, just maybe, it's a good thing he was sober when the rest of them was already flat faced drunk.

Kang Yun wouldn't believe him if he tells her that sometimes, being president of the Republic of Korea also means being sort of a father figure to a group of already functioning adults. 

_They're good people. Competent. Honest. Pure of heart._

_They just have their moments sometimes_.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers guys, for surviving the first month of 2021! 🥂
> 
> Please don't go to work while under the influence, hehe. 
> 
> I'll just go on, continuing making these series of trashpile for a kdrama I never got to move on from. Please, if you have any suggestions, or want to shout abuse, my inbox is open, and I'm also at Tumblr: @cocomoraine. 
> 
> Paalam! *chugs wine from wine glass* 🌻


End file.
